Forgive But Never Forget
by seifersfire
Summary: It doesn't take much to forget, but to forgive...
1. Wars Spoils

_A.N. Hello luv's. Well here's another one so please enjoy, flames are welcome._

_WARNINGS: This fanfiction contains adult sexual situations so if you are not interested in such things please do not read._

_Disclaimer: This is for the ENTIRE fanfiction, I own nothing and Harry Potter and all its affiliates belong to J.K. Rowling and no profit is being made of this story._

_Thoughts are in italics and normal conversation is typed without italics._

* * *

Hermione jumped to the side as a flash of green light went soaring by. She stared towards the fray, it was coming towards Hogwarts, out of the Forbidden Forest, and that spoke of disaster. A sea of black cloaks lit by an array of flying spells and colors, the distant noise of shouting and screaming, a background of a dark forest filled with an innumerable amount of nasty creatures. The Order was being forced back towards Hogwarts with the Death Eaters on the attack, the stars that shown in the very early morning twinkled down at the young girl.

Hermione felt her temper reach a boiling point as the screams of battle reached her ears, she slammed her hands down on the walls of the castle. Dumbledore had asked she stay here and play the part of a medi-witch. Hermione had been enraged when she was told, but at Harry's pleading look she had relented. She did not resent Dumbledore, but nor was she happy with the old coot either._ 'That fool, Dumbledore! What is he thinking? I should be out there, not here. I don't want to tend to people wounds! I want to be out there, I could do so much more out there. It's a wonder Harry trusts him, but he does, so I will do as I am bid,'_ she thought disgustedly.

A pain filled scream split the air and, Hermione's head snappe dup searching fo rthe fallen victim. When no one came into sight her legs began to carry her across the grounds and towards the Forbidden Forest. She was half-way there when a red-head became visible, he was running towards her, a pale figure in hand. "What happened?" she called to him.

Ron's grin was feral as he stalked towards Hermione throwing an unconscious body at her feet. The pale complexion stained and the white blonde hair disheveled and out of place. Hermione looked back up at Ron wide eyed, hand over her mouth. It was Draco Malfoy. "Did you kill him?"

"You tell me," Ron said, his entire form heaving, shaking with a uncontrollable rage. Not but a month ago Lucious Malfoy had tortured and killed Fred Weasley, leaving George incomplete, shattering the young man's soul. "And I hope I did."

Hermione dare not scold him as she knelt down towards the unconscious form. She pressed her fingers up against the right side of his neck, tucking it slightly under his chin. She refrained from breathing a breath of relief as she felt a pulse beneath her fingers. "He's alive."

Ron all but growled as he turned back to look at the battle. Hermione watched him, he had grown so much. He was now tall and extremely muscular, he had grown into those rather large shoes on their seventh year, Harry a year before him. She was snapped from her stupor as Ron spoke, "Take him to the Gryffindor tower and lock him up."

"Why not the Dungeons?" Hermione asked, as she pointed her wand at Draco's body.

"He's been there before and I'm not through with him. Besides, Dumbledore would agree wouldn't he?" Ron asked, already starting to walk back towards the fight.

"You don't mind if I ask him do you?" Hermione called, to his retreating back.

Ron shrugged, "Do what you want."

* * *

Draco's body levitated by her side as she strode back to the castle, she stole glance at his near broken body. The bruises stood out starkly against the overtly pale skin and it was rather obvious Ron had resorted to physical force, rather than magical, to capture Malfoy.

She looked up as the steps of Hogwarts came into view. She met the gaze of Dumbledore, "Hermione?"

"Ron... er... captured him, sir," she said, stumbling over her words. "He also requested the Malfoy be taken to the Gryffindor Tower, sir. He was afraid that he would be able to escape the dungeons, with him having been in Slytherin and all."

Dumbledore sighed, and burrowed his brow in thought. "It would not be prudent to leave him in Mr. Weasley's care, speaking of Ron's history. Hermione, would you keep him with you. I feel that Ron will need time to calm down before he is allowed access to Draco. Could you keep him in the Head Girl room, you may make any accommodations you feel necessary. You will of course tend to his injuries and will keep him magically bound in any way you wish."

Hermione's mouth fell open into a very un-ladylike gape. "If you'll excuse my forwardness, they are treating our prisoners like dirt. We are lucky if we ever even see them again, and you expect me to treat him with... with something more than what we were given." She felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks in anger. Not only did she have to share a room with the insufferable git, she also had to make sure he was tended to! It may have been a couple months since they had been in Hogwarts bickering over pointless things, but the word Mudblood was still impressed on the back of her eyelids and a childish pride was still there. _'Come to think of it, Ron had the right idea!'_

"I ask you simply to show them the mercy they refuse to bestow." Dumbledore said, wearily.

Hermione glared, "Those men know no mercy. And if left unto me, they would get as good as they gave."

"Then we shall see whose strategy will work best, in the end, good night Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, sweeping back into the castle.

* * *

Hermione knew she was glaring a hole in the wall, and as a matter of fact, she was quite happy with that, though her mood was far from happy. She let Draco's body drop with a rather unnecessary force on the floor of the Head Girl's room. When Hogwarts had been attacked she was Head Girl and Hermione saw no reason to give up her wonderful room.

It was generously furnished in gold and red, the room was circular holding a rather large four poster bed, a dresser, and a bathroom through a door on the right to her entrance door. The bathroom was fit for a sultan with all its luxeries, a tub roughly the size of a swimming pool, and every bath oil known to man, and Hermione had wasted no time in decorating the room wiht candles upon candles.

_'Now for some changes,' _she thought lifting her wand.

Using transfiguration she added another block to the room, a space just large enough to hold a bed with no windows and no doors, a rather large hole cut into her wall. She lifted Draco's body from the floor and all but threw it into the room, putting up a rather strong shielding charm to keep him inside the safe spot. Hermione licked her finger and ran it down the shield, giving the spell her signature and allowing her and only her to walk in and out of the space. Her eyes lifted to his form, beginning to stir in his bed.

A groan punctuated the air as his eyes slid open. "... Granger?!"

Hermione simply crossed her arms, glaring. He sat up holding his head gingerly and rubbing his face. His lithe hands reaching out and rubbing his face. He tried to gently shake his head but quickly figured out how bad of an idea it was, as his face turned bright green.

"How did I get here?" he asked, standing and walking towards her, after regaining his composure. When he hit the barrier, he ungracefully fell back onto his arse, swearing the entire way down. "What's the meaning of this? Let me go now, or Voldemort's wrath will be swift, Mudblood."

She stepped through the barrier, Draco staring wide-eyed. She held her wand towards his head, "Hold still."

"I will not," he said standing, trying to run out of the barrier again. Hermione resisted the urge to giggle as he fell back down again. "Let me go!"

"Will you just hold still, you have a concussion, and I have no intensions of letting you anywhere out of this, she gestured around the small place. Trust me Malfoy, if it were up to me, I'd leave you with it. Luckily for you, it's not up to me. Now hold still or I will make you." Hermione said, advancing on his fallen form, her eyes flashing with a rage barely under control.

"What are you people going to do to me?" Draco asked, a slight quiver to his voice, as Hermione pointed her wand towards his forehead and began chanting a spell. Hermione stood up and sighed, her eyes trailing over his form, an unholy grin on her face.

"That depends on whether or not Ron gets his hands on you."

Draco blanched, staring up at Hermione in terror. His grey eyes widening further and fearful, his body was rigid with shock, the prospect of being handed over to the brother of a man your father murdered had Draco's life flashing before his eyes.

'_Not so brave now are you ferret? Now that you know you could die, and that Ron will be the one to do it, and that he will do it slowly and painfully. He will make you re-live every nasty insult, every sneer, every cross thing you have ever done to Harry, him or I. You will pay for past mistakes, and no one is going to save you,'_ Hermione thought menacingly, doing her best to keep an evil grin from blemishing her face. _'No one wants to save you.'_

Hermione sighed, as if put upon, leaving the barrier. She stepped out without hindrence, striding towards the door.

"Where are you going? Are you going to leave?" Draco asked, leaning towards the barrier, as if trying to reach for her.

"Why Malfoy, afraid of the dark?" and with a swish of her cloaks she was gone

* * *

_A.N. So didya like it? I hope you did and if you didn't well, meh! Too bad, I needed a break from The Blessing of a Curse but never fear, that one won't disappear, I will finish it! But now I'll just be juggling two stories, let's see how I do aye? Please R&R!_


	2. A Recognition

_A.N. Hey guys, I just wanted to say hi and give you the next chapter. Not sure what to say so yeah..._

_Here ya go!_

* * *

The door closed with a resounding snap as the fire place when out. Draco pushed himself up off the floor. _'Bloody females are bad enough, but this one's a Mudblood... I hope father comes for me soon... Could she at least have bothered to clean up?!'_

He sat on the bed running his fingers through his sliver hair. It had come down in the battle and now cascaded down his shoulders, he had grown it out just like his father had. Even though Draco modeled his appearance after his father, did not mean he idolized him, he was not what you would call fond of his father. Draco did what was necessary to keep him happy, but left unto his own, he wouldn't even speak to the man.

'_I wonder what they're going to do to me? If they had put me in the dungeons I would be long gone by now. But why in Merlin's name do I have to stay here?! Couldn't they have left me with one of the Professors? Or should I even consider them Professors anymore? Why not Snape? Well, he would get caught then wouldn't he? But... but... ANYONE other than Granger!'_

* * *

"Where is he?" Ron asked coming in the doors of the Great Hall.

"He's locked up in my room Ron," she said, casting a healing charm on a cut on his head that was bleeding profusely.

"I want to see him, now," he said grabbing her hand and stilling it. His eyes were alight with a bright blue fire, a rage that was more vibrant than his hair. His body was shaking with the effort it took to remain under control. "Please, Hermione."

Hermione was glad that at that moment Dumbledore came sweeping down the stairs. "How did the battle end?" he asked, his hands entwined.

"We drove them back, but I don't know for how long. We won't last if they attack within the next day, there are just too many of them," Harry said, as Madam Pomfrey wrapped a bandage around a burn on his wrist. There was a bluish-white salve on the inside of the wrap and also a light coating on Harry's arm.

"Ron, you know I can't! Dumbledore said no, he said to let you calm down first," she whispered hurriedly.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says, that ferret's father killed my brother! I deserve some penitence for that!" he said, in a fierce and quiet whisper.

"I don't think it's a very good idea, you're angry, you have to calm down! You'll regret what you do later on!" Hermione pleaded, standing closer to him.

"I don't care if I regret it later, I want it now!" Ron said, his voice rising.

"No, and that's final," she said, crossing her arms.

"She's right Ron. Com'on we have a little spare time, let's go relax," Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to steer him away.

"I won't be able to stop or sleep until I wring that ferret's bloody neck! Do you hear that Hermione? I won't!" Ron said as Harry drug him away.

Hermione sighed and turned back to the other wounded people, _'He can't blame me for what Dumbledore wants me to do! Honestly I don't know why Harry trusts him so. I hope he is not leading us down the wrong path.'_

"Hello Hermione," Bill said softly.

"Hey," she said just as quietly, setting to work on the gash on his arm.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, he tends to be a bit.... Eccentric," Bill said his head down. "I understand your position, and... umm... Sleep with the door locked and lots of wards on the room. Ron's not one to just lay down and let lie. He will try to get to him."

"Thank you for the warnings. I had best get up there. I bet Harry's already trying to tie him to statue of some sort." She giggled at the mental picture her brain came up with.

Bill chuckled along with her. "It has been too long since we last laughed."

"Yes it has."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hey Harry, what do suppose Mum's doing right now?" Ron chuckled, slouched on a couch in front of the fire.

"Well, since it being Christmas Eve and all, I suppose she's at your house, wrapping presents and making those toffees she always sends us," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Last year we were at Grimmauld Place, but after what happened during the summer..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, not much left of that place anymore," Ron mumbled his face down cast.

"But, look at this place! I mean, we're at Hogwarts, for our last Christmas here! Tomorrow we're going to wake up with presents, at our beside! Tomorrow let's just laugh and have fun, alright?" Harry said, tossing a pillow at Ron, covering said boy's face.

"Yes and Hermione can bring all her presents and we'll all open them!" Ron said, childishly.

"But girls aren't supposed to go in the boy's dormitories," Hermione said mimicking a three year old.

"Yeah well, we're exceptions!" Ron said proudly.

"I don't think a child could pronounce that," Harry said, chuckling slightly at their idiotic behavior.

Hermione stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries at the other two. They all collapsed into giggles in the common room, as the fire light danced behind them.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Hermione, are you alright?" Bill asked leaning forward a bit.

Hermione smiled a faint, almost non-existent smile. "I'm fine, but you're right, we should laugh more often."

* * *

Draco's eyes got rather wide as the door to Hermione's room opened. He backed up into the back of the space sitting on the bed. "Who's there?"

A mirthless laugh floated through the room, "I thought ferrets could see in the dark?"

"Granger? Is that you? Stop this, I find it not in the least bit amusing," Draco said, standing on shaky legs.

"Why does it matter, we're all nameless and faceless, worthless compared to you, your grace?" the voice spat.

Draco trembled on the bed he had been provided as a very large figure walked up to the barrier. Because of the lack of light, all that could be seen was an outline. The outline was large and most defiantly male. Both Draco and the figure jumped when the door opened and Hermione set the fire to start again.

The figure shifted over and stood behind the bathroom door as Hermione walked in unaware of the predicament she had just walked into. She looked towards Draco and found him paler than usual, which, for Draco was saying something. She walked towards him with a determined stride.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Hermione asked, as she stepped into the barrier.

Draco's grey eyes lifted to her own, his form curled up, knees to his chest on the bed. He pointed a shaky finger to behind the bathroom door. Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him, giving him a strange look. "What? What are you saying?"

Draco remained silent staring at the darkened corner in horror. "Malfoy, I don't understand. Am I supposed to look? What's over there?"

Draco simply nodded, only a slight response, seemingly numb for the time being. Hermione grumbled and walked over to the bathroom door. She swung it so that she would be closing the bathroom door and revealing what would be behind it. A very guilty looking Ron hung his head as he came into view.

Hermione's glare was worthy of setting Fawkes on fire. "I told you not to come in here! Come with me," she growled leading him out of the room.

Once they were outside her room Hermione turned on him in a rage. "I told you to stay out! Do you realize you had a Death Eater scared out of his bloody mind! I understand you are hurt, but I will not sit by and watch one of my best friends destroy themselves. Pull it together Ron! Think about it, you've been obsessing over this for too long. Fred died! It's done and over with, there is no going back and fixing it! But you can show what others will not!"

Hermione stopped herself in mid-sentence, _'So that's what Dumbledore was talking about. I feel rather foolish now! Although, I have no plans of going soft on Malfoy, he won't enjoy the time he is given here, but he will remember it!'_

Ron nodded, "I'm sorry 'Mione, I just... I just had to you know?"

"No you didn't and that's the point," she said rubbing her temples in frustration.

A tear glistened on Ron's cheek as he turned away from her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, since that was all she **could** wrap her arms around due to Ron's rather large size.

"You must first grieve, before you seek vengeance. Dumbledore intends to let you have Malfoy, but not until you are in your right mind, you understand?" she asked, gently stroking the fiery hair.

Ron nodded, sniffling slightly.

"I'll go out to the astronomy tower, a ride on the Firebolt would do me some good," he said, as his complexion settled, his blue eyes sparkling with an unusual light. "I really am sorry. I think I did go a bit over the top, huh?"

"I understand, or else I would have hexed you," she said a smile lighting her face.

"Lucky for me, I happen to be one of the most dashing blokes in England," he asked, a hopeful hint in his voice.

Hermione's snort was unmistakable.

* * *

Sweat slid off the porcelain skin as Draco shook from head to toe. _'If Granger hadn't shown up... Who knows what he would have done. I'm alone, everyone who would even care is... is gone...'_

Hermione walked back in to her room, and immediately knew something was out of place. There was a rasping sound coming from in the Draco's space. She swept over to him with haste, nearly fainting from what she saw. He was drenched in sweat, holding his throat and gasping. If Hermione had not seen as many panic stricken people as she had, she would have panicked.

She stepped into the barrier and knelt down to him. "Malfoy, look at me breathe. Ron didn't get to you. You're fine and no one can even get inside here but me!"

Draco was now turning a faint color, his ashen face fading to purple.

"Draco," Hermione said turning his face. "Breathe."

Draco inhaled as Hermione felt like doing the same thing. That had been overtly close, too close. He just lay on the floor breathing for a moment, relishing in the air filling his lungs.

"Ron scared you that badly?" she asked, genuinely concerned. She may hate Draco, but she did not wish death upon him.

"I am not scared," Draco said defiantly, trying to rise to his feet. His head swam and he settled for just sitting up. "I am alone. I have never been alone."

Hermione nodded, "If you expect pity, you are going to sorely disappointed."

"I don't expect pity, and I don't want it either!" he said, as he lowered his head slightly.

"But," Hermione said, gently. "You will get the mercy, Voldemort does not bestow us."

Draco looked up, as his brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because, to the best of my knowledge, you have not killed anyone, nor took anyone captive. Coincidence?" she pried.

Draco looked away.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said rising, her features very schooled.

"What?" he asked, watching her previous movements.

"You are not your father, petulant, annoying, and spoiled, yes. You, however, are not your father."

* * *

_A.N. So yeah, I had to soften things or it was going to become a dark fic rather quickly and I don't want this one to go there. It will have dark moments, yes, but not a dark fic. That's for the Hermione/Ron I've got in the works. R&R plz!_


	3. An Agreement

_A.N. Hiya! I'm back with another chapter, TBOAC is doing well so, no complaints here. Here's to hoping you like it, catch ya later…_

* * *

Dumbledore's ancient hands entwined, his brow wrinkled as he pondered a thought. _'Am I right in showing young mister Malfoy a mercy? Or should I bestow upon them, the favors given us? A paradox, the heir of the right hand man of Lord Voldemort, but he has never stained his hands with that of human blood. His manner is crude and tactless, if you're the wrong person that is, but still, he shows some compassion. Perhaps I should offer him amnesty, with us. Offer him a place in our ranks.'_

The heavy door flew open revealing a rather large red-headed figure. "Dumbledore," Ron greeted on his way to sitting down. "I wanted to… well it's more like I don't want to…" Ron sighed and considered banging his head on the table in frustration. "Don't commit me or anything but, I don't want to rip Malfoy apart, limb from limb, now. I don't want you to hand him over to me. Hermione seems to be doing well enough on her own, that is. And well considering my previous epiphanies… I don't want him."

Dumbledore tried to hide the slight smile that threatened his most serious visage. "If you feel that way Ron, I completely understand. Thank you for informing me."

Ron nodded, albeit a bit shakily, wiped his sweaty hands on his palms and stood on wobbly knees. "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble."

"No trouble at all Ron, no trouble at all," Dumbledore said as Ron clumsily left, tripping over the numerous abstract objects that decorated the Headmasters office.

The aging man turned to the brilliantly colored bird next to him. "Fawkes, I need to speak to Ms. Granger." The bird instantly took off, flying up into the recesses of Dumbledore's extensive library.

* * *

'_You'd think if one person read that much that their eyes would just pop out! If she keeps this up, she's going to turn into a rather bushy sheet of parchment… I'm hungry.' _Draco willed Hermione to unglue her eyes from the page of the book she was reading and look over at him. She had earlier threatened that if he made one more noise she was going to make him fit inside his shoe and run him through the wash. A devilish smirk spread its way across his face as an idea struck him.

'_THUD!'_

Hermione jumped at the sudden noise, almost falling out of the bed. Draco had thrown his shoe against the shield with about as much strength as he could muster. "What the bloody hell is your problem, ferret boy?" she said with an all-too-calmness about her.

Draco crossed his arms. "I'm hungry."

"And…?" Hermione said. _'I couldn't care less if the little rat was hungry! It's not my problem, besides I'm not done with chapter forty-eight yet, I can't just leave it unfinished.'_

"You're supposed to take care of me!" Draco said, a flash of arrogance in his eyes.

Hermione grit her teeth, trying to take her temper down from complete and utter meltdown. She glared at him trying to convey the fact that she was not going to go get him anything to eat; it wasn't like she was his servant!

"Fine," Draco said, as if giving up. He lay on the bed, his back facing her.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to her book. As she did so, she turned to see a rather brightly colored bird standing at her windowsill, blinking back at her. Hermione grumbled getting up to open the window, as she got closer though, she recognized the bird. "Fawkes? What's wrong?" she asked as the bird climbed through her now open window. "Dumbledore must need me."

Hermione grabbed her wand and headed for the door, almost missing Fawkes making a soft noise. She looked back at the phoenix and raised a questioning eyebrow. Fawkes walked through the barrier and jumped on top of Draco's supposedly sleeping form.

"Ah!" He started, sitting up as Fawkes jumped back down toddling back outside the barrier.

Fawkes looked at Draco, who was letting out a string of cusswords that would have made Hagrid blush, then back at her.

Hermione begrudgingly understood. "Malfoy, the bird is not going to eat you."

Draco glared and stood to his full height, at which Hermione was fully reminded, a lot taller than her own. "No, but I might consider eating it!"

Hermione laughed outright at the mental picture she had imagined. Draco was sitting on his bed with feathers all over the place and sticking out of his mouth, a rather goofy grin on his face.

Draco gave her a quizzical look and tilted his head to one side. Hermione could easily tell that he was trying to hide a blush that rose to his cheeks after re-thinking his statement.

"Com'on feathers, Dumbledore wants to see us."

* * *

Fawkes returned to the Headmaster and hooted softly. Dumbledore stroked the soft plumage on the bird's brilliantly decorated body. "Thank you, my friend."

Not but two minutes later the large oak door came open and Draco Malfoy walked in, flanked by Hermione.

"Dumbledore," she said pleasantly. "You wanted to see him?"

"I did, please take a seat," he said gesturing to Malfoy. "The portraits will alert me if you move, and they will track you through the castle, within moments every order member will fall on top of your head. Do not move, Draco."

Draco simply nodded.

Dumbledore swept to Hermione and ushered her into his library, out of the hearing range of Draco.

"Hermione, I am going to propose something that most people will not be happy with, and I beg you to understand my intentions and not may actions." He said quickly, a slight crack in the ever-calm visage.

"Yes," Hermione said her heart dropping to her toes. _'What are they going to do to Draco? Wait a minute… why do I care what they're going to do to Draco?'_

"I wish to offer Draco amnesty."

Hermione blinked. "I… I don't understand. The Weasleys, they'll never accept it, they won't with what happened to Fred. You could present them with the most moving of facts and… aside from Ron, even if Ron would support this, you have no one's support. It's a noble cause, and yes, he may deserve it, but no one will allow it."

"I have taken all of this into account, now for the rest of my plan. You will take Draco and yourself and hide out in Remus' old home, the cabin out past the forbidden forest. I will propose the idea when you are gone, and let the uproar begin…"

Hermione took a breath to interject, about to protest that he was asking a bloody lot from her, with little consideration for her, when Dumbledore held a hand up.

"After everything has settled down, and I have hopefully convinced Harry that he isn't the dawn of death, you can bring him back."

Hermione was nearly beside herself with the rage. "You expect me to do all that for… for him?!"

Dumbledore solemnly nodded. "Mercy, we must show mercy."

"I have already stayed out of the battles for you, healed people for you, stood back and watched friends die, knowing that if I was there I could have saved them and you still ask more of me? I… I can't even…" Hermione huffed glaring at the floor.

Dumbledore sighed. "I ask so much, because out of all the people in the Order, you are the most versatile. Ron is bound to Harry, and Harry is bound to his 'image', so therefore he cannot take on this task. None of the other old students would even take a second look at Draco, you however, somewhat willingly took him in. I ask this of you because I feel you are the only one who can accomplish it without causing Draco bodily harm. Hermione, you and him have always fought, always been on opposing sides, think of what an impression it would be if you came back together. I ask you to see what good is left in him, before it is beyond all reach. It is already beyond mine, his father made sure of that, but another's, someone unexpected. I feel you can help him."

Hermione was silent for a few moments, studying the floor as if contemplating the meaning of life. "I need time to think, I need to talk to someone else about this."

Dumbledore nodded. "Pick someone who can be trusted."

Hermione nodded and stormed out of the office.

Dumbledore swept back into his office, and stood before Draco. He held out a tray, "Candy?"

* * *

Hermione's footsteps were near silent in the corridors as she trekked to the Gryffindor common room. _'I understand what Dumbledore wants but… It's unfair to me. He wants Draco and me to come back as friends, could I even do that? And we would be alone, could I trust him? I mean yes, he's not his father, but he's still a Death Eater, but he's never killed. He's mean and terrible, but he has shown strength in not only masking his secret against the darkest wizard of all time, he has hidden the fact he hasn't killed anyone.'_

Hermione opened the Fat Lady's portrait and stepped inside. Ever since the war had begun there was no more need for passwords, the just opened for anyone now, although the respective houses usually stayed where they were supposed to be.

She flung herself onto one of the couches and stared up at the ceiling. _'Who can I even tell about this? Certainly not Ginny, or any of the other Weasley's, Harry I can't because he'll just implode at the thought of me going anywhere alone with Draco. I really can't tell anyone, there isn't a soul who would listen without…Hagrid.'_

Hermione bounded out of the common room with such a force that had she looked back, the couch should have still been in the air.

* * *

"Hagrid, are you here?" she asked rapping on the door.

The door opened as Hagrid's rather large form filled the doorway. "Hermione, what can I do for you today?"

Hermione sat down in his hut and told him everything, all her angers towards Dumbledore and everything he had asked her to do. As Hermione's story reached a close, Hagrid whistled a low whistle.

"Well, if anyone can do it, you can Hermione."

Hermione gaped. "You… you were supposed to tell me I didn't have to go, that it was alright to be upset and… I don't know… something else."

Hagrid smiled, "I don't to tell you all those things Hermione, you already know. You also know, whether or not you should do this. All I can tell you is to do what your hearts tells you. I don't know about Malfoy, I don't trust him, but I don't see him as a threat either."

Hermione tried to keep the steam from billowing out of her ears. _'I know what I'll do. I'll shrink Hagrid and put him in a box, and then I'll put that box in another box. And then I'll mail that box to myself and smash it with a hammer!'_

Through her frustration Hermione managed a smile. "Thank you, you have helped me a great deal."

* * *

Dumbledore scanned over the papers on his desk as Draco glared.

"Where's Granger?"

Dumbledore looked up. "She had to go run some errands; she'll be back soon enough."

"Do you… Do you have any food? I'm really hungry," Draco said, the forced sweetness nearly spoiling the good line.

Dumbledore looked up, a slight twinkle in his eyes. He turned to the portraits, "Could you ask Dobby to bring me up a plate of dinner, the contents being his decision."

The man in the portrait bowed rather silkily and disappeared.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I have to congratulate you Draco that is the first time you have ever asked me for anything, be it forced or not."

Draco's glare only increased in its venom.

Dumbledore with a rather amused grin turned back to his papers. Dobby arrived soon and Draco nearly went face first into the plate, inhaling its contents. Both jumped when the door to his office was thrown open and nearly rattled from its hinges with the force in which it was closed.

Hermione stood there, her face already flamed in anger. "I do this on two conditions. One, I have his wand and two, I get to start fighting with everyone else. No more healing and staying out of the battles."

Dumbledore's triumphant smile lit the room, "Granted Hermione."

* * *

_A.N. That's all folks, till next time. Review please… catch ya later._


	4. A Change

_A.N. Hiya, I back…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Did I even consider the fact that the Remus' old cabin was in the vicinity of the Forbidden Forest?!?!?! As such that Death Eaters are going to be rather close?!?!?!?'_ Hermione fumed as she glared out the window in her room, Draco successfully deposited back in the corner. _'Of course I didn't, I hope Dumbledore did.'_

She grabbed the Floo powder residing on her bedside table and threw some into the fire. "Dumbledore, I need to speak with you."

Dumbledore's head popped into her fireplace. "Yes?"

"You said the cabin was somewhere near the Forbidden Forest? What's to stop the Death Eaters from just barging in?" Hermione asked.

From his corner Draco listened closely and carefully. When the Mudblood had come in to Dumbledore's office in such a huff, he knew something was up. Hermione never got angry at anyone besides him, for the exception of Ron. If this was an opportunity of any type, he wasn't a fool to miss out on it.

"I will perform the Fidelius Charm and I will be your secret keeper," Dumbledore stated, making it sound non-negotiable.

"Alright, as long as there is a plan," Hermione said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter washed his face, trying to get all the dirt and grime off. There were very few things that helped him relax nowadays, one of those things was flying about the Hogwarts grounds on his Firebolt. Although the sport did come with inherent risks, as in the bugs that didn't move out of his way fast enough and became his extremely close friends for a while, until he got to the wash basin for instance.

"Harry Potter sir!"

Harry jumped at the unexpected noise and turned to face a very guilty looking house elf.

"Dobby did not mean to scare Harry Potter sir, Dobby only came to tell Harry what Dobby saw!"

Ever since fourth year, Harry had developed a respect for Dobby, and his insights, however insane they were. "Pull up a chair. I'm listening."

"Dobby was summoned by Dumbledore sir! But before that, Dobby was in Dumbledore's library and Dobby heard that…" Dobby leaned closer. "That Miss Hermione was to take the old master away! To hide old master, while Dumbledore talked to Harry and everyone else, about old master staying, because old master wasn't his father."

Harry's jaw dropped, "Hermione's going to hide Malfoy, alone?!"

Dobby nodded solemnly, "Forgive Dobby."

But when the house elf looked up, all he saw of Harry Potter was a door being thrown open and Harry storming down the Hall towards Hermione's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione!" Harry screamed. "Hermione come down here this instant!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Tell me you're not going to do it! Tell me you told Dumbledore no and that someone else is going to take care of Malfoy. Tell me you weren't that stupid!" Harry said taking hold of her arm.

"Harry let go of me!" Hermione said pulling on her arm.

"Answer me first," Harry's voice was near silent and deadly in tone.

"I won't Harry, is that enough of an answer for you?" Hermione bit back testily. "Let go of me Harry, now."

Harry dropped her arm. "How could you?! We need you here! I don't care what Dumbledore says, you can't leave! Hermione if you leave what will happen to everyone, you don't realize how much everyone needs you!"

Hermione bit back the hurt Harry's words inflicted. "Harry, I'm a member of the Order same as you. He gave me an order, I don't have a choice."

"No, you had a choice, because he asked you! He didn't order you!"

Hermione glared, "And how would you know that?"

Harry paled considerably, stumbling for a moment in his words and movements. "It doesn't matter how I know! I just know that you sold out on me, Ron, Ginny, and everyone else, for a Malfoy."

Harry turned around and walked off.

Hermione turned resolutely towards her room again, once she was inside, Draco dare not say a word.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everything is waiting for you at the cabin, Hermione. Thank you for doing this for me," Dumbledore said waving his wand at her bag and watching as it disappeared.

Hermione's eyes stayed on the ground, Harry's words, even though three days past, were still fresh as far as she was concerned. She nodded dimly.

Draco stayed silent as Hermione touched his shoulder and the Portkey.

"Send word when you want me to return." Hermione said.

Dumbledore watched as Hermione disappeared. He had his ways, many eyes throughout the castle. And as far as he was concerned, when it came to Hermione Granger, Harry Potter was a fool.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco landed rather hard on the ground. He sat on his knees rubbing his rather abused posterior. He looked up to see Hermione walking towards a house in the distance. He stared. "You're just going to leave me here? Not make sure I follow you inside or anything?"

"You remember that barrier I had on my room? Dumbledore put one up around this place; you couldn't get more than two feet into the trees with knocking yourself silly. So why should I bother to keep up with you?" she asked opening the door and stepping inside.

"Fine company you are," Draco snorted following her in. "Where's my wand?"

"Wouldn't you love to know? And I am fine company, if you hadn't insulted me for half my life, yes I would be. But you seem to be the exception," Hermione said.

"It's not my fault you were easy to make fun of. It's not everyday you get to see a real live giant duckbilled beaver," Draco said, flopping down in the couch. He waited patiently for a retort, but when none arrived he looked around slightly unseated. He had always had Hermione Granger's attention. When the empty room saluted him, Draco felt a bit petulant, and even more so, alone.

He went and looked around, down a hallway and up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs a soft noise reached his ears. As he listened closer, he realized Hermione was crying. With a confused face, he went back downstairs.

For once, torturing Hermione Granger had made him feel as bad as she.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A.N. I know it's short, but hey, it's finals week! Be happy, I threw this together really quickly so sorryness this was the best I could do during finals._


	5. You Can Tire of Me

_A.N. Wow! I so totally forgot this story even existed; begging your apology here's your next chappie..._

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine luvs._

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting down by the lake, skipping stones across it. He almost missed the rather large figure thudding up behind him.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid said, sitting down next to the boy.

Harry nodded in a somewhat friendly fashion towards the half-giant. His attention was riveted on the ripples the stones caused.

"What's wrong," Hagrid asked, most obviously confused.

Harry trembled with the feelings flowing throughout him. "She left us, even after what I did, she still left. It wouldn't have been that bad if she had just left. I would have felt relieved, she would have been safe, but she left us for a Malfoy!" Harry spat, tossing a stone with much more force than required.

Hagrid sighed, "Harry, what did you do?"

Only then did Harry's voice break, "I screamed at her, I tried to make her stay the only way I thought would work. I was so angry, and she still left. She left me and Ron all alone."

Hagrid had never been one for hugs and kisses, but he saw the time fit. He was careful to not place all his weight on Harry's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. Harry went rigid in the embrace, but did not pull away.

"I don't hate her, and she should hate me, especially with what happened. I just want my friend back," Harry whispered, hoping the wind carried his regrets to his friend.

* * *

Sweat poured down Hermione's brow as she tossed and turned in her bed.

_The Great Hall was decorated extravagantly, the Halloween Feast this year surpassing all those in the years before. The students faces, however were a stark contrast, they were ashen faced and worried. Voldemort had once again risen, murdering Cornelius Fudge._

_Dumbledore stood, "In this dark time, we must pull together. I assure you, you are in the safest place that one can be right now. On my honor, Voldemort will not reach you here. Your regular classes are over; you will now be trained to defend yourself by members of the Order of the Phoenix."_

_A string of laughter interrupted Dumbledore's speech. "What if we don't want to be part of your Order?" Draco asked, sneering at the headmaster from the Slytherin Table._

_Dumbledore's visage remained unreadable, "If you wish to leave Mr. Malfoy, I can contact your mother immediately. I am sure she will be more than happy to come retrieve you."_

_Draco's smile turned eerie as he stood. "That's not necessary; my father will be here to pick me up soon."_

_An immediate uproar followed. Within moments, wands were pointed at Draco's throat, Harry's included. "What do you mean ferret; your father is in Azkaban?"_

_Draco stared at Harry, his eyes sparkling mischievously, "Was Potter, was."_

_There was an explosion outside that rocked the foundation of the castle; chaos had finally knocked on Hogwart's Door._

_"Hermione!" Lupin yelled from the Staff table. "Take them to the shrieking shack. Get as many children out of here as you can."_

_Hermione nodded as she pointed her wand at her throat, "Sonorus. EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!"_

_The students that weren't fighting fled with her out towards the Whomping Willow. "Go that way, follow it through you'll find yourself in Hogsmeade. I'll have an Order member meet you there. For now go to the Leaky Cauldron."_

_"Are you daft?!" a pudgy Ravenclaw asked._

_"It's either that or go back to Hogwarts. Immobilius!" Hermione screamed as the tree stopped moving immediately as the students fled into the tree. It was rather slow progress, with them all going one by one. Hermione was a little more than frustrated._

_As the last student passed into the passage Hermione tore back to the castle as fast as her legs would carry her, striping her robes off to aid her speed. Her muggle clothing allowing much more range of movement. "Quietus."_

_"I'm coming Harry," she whispered, as she threw herself into a window, it would have taken too long to run back around to the entrance._

_"Crucio!" a cloaked figure whispered._

_"Protego!" Hermione said, throwing the barrier up just in time._

_The spell bounced off her shield and hit the Death Eater in the face. He fell to the floor screaming in pain._

_Hermione quickly pounced, "Petrficus Totalus!"_

_The Death Eater went rigid on the ground as Hermione moved on._

In Hermione's dream she relived every moment, she watched as Sirius fell through the veil, she watched Ginny tortured till the girl didn't know what was up and down, she watched Fred fall in a backdrop of green lights, and she watched as she fought to bring Harry back to life.

_"Hermione! Hermione, quick!" Ron yelled._

_Hermione skidded to a stop in front of the pool of blood. "Oh my... Ron, I don't know..."_

_Ron took a hold on her shoulders, shaking her. "You are the only one who can save him! No one else can help us right now Hermione! Do something; I don't know what to do."_

_Harry had a large slice through the side of his neck, his hand braced up against it as blood poured from between his fingers._

_"Hermione, Ron," he choked out. "I love you both."_

_"Oh no you don't you daft bugger! Don't you dare give up on us Harry!" Ron said grabbing Harry's face in his hands. "Don't you dare!"_

_Hermione racked her brains, desperately trying to bring a spell forth. She quickly set to work, making a makeshift second skin placing a protego charm on his neck, holding the blood within his neck. A moment later Dumbledore arrived and Harry was saved._

Ever since then Hermione had been tortured with the fact, that she was almost not good enough. It had almost cost Harry his life.

"Harry!" she screamed, sitting bolt upright in her dream.

Draco stared upstairs, wondering what demons haunted Hermione Granger's dreams. He was rather surprised when she came stumbling downstairs. She looked a bit worse for the wear, her hair was a mess and there was stains on her cheeks that looked suspiciously like tear tracks. She went into the kitchen and looked in the shelves, hoping that she had had the forethought to have brought food to the cabin. A small smiled curled up on her face as she surveyed the shelves, picking up a small note that rested on the food.

_'To the kind lady who always gave me socks and hats,_

_Dobby the House Elf'_

Hermione laughed softly, going back to the food.

Draco glared a hole in Hermione's back. She hadn't even asked if he was there! The nerve of it all! "Aren't you even going to inquire as to my presence?" he asked.

"Why ask, I know you're here," Hermione said, slightly muffled as her head was in the cupboards.

Draco considered throwing something at her, "Sorry to have troubled you, mudblood. Please by all means, go back to cooking my meal."

Silence reigned.

"Your dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my dinner. I can't cook you're the only option I have left." Draco said, sitting in the living room.

Draco was once again surprised as she continued silently, making the food. He grinned to himself after the initial shock wore off. Granger was finally learning her place in the world, under his foot. Soon the smell of food became rather enticing and he went into the kitchen, reaching into the pan of whatever it was she was cooking.

Hermione smirked as Draco re-entered the kitchen, she slapped the hand that tried to dip into the chicken alfreado.

"Why you filthy little..." he swore.

"Please allow me, you filthy little mudblood whore. Honestly Malfoy, can't you come up with anything better than that?" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

She turned around to see Malfoy raising his hand to slap her. Hermione relaxed staring blankly at him, "Do it."

Malfoy started, staring at her in disbelief, "What happened to you?"

Hermione laughed a hollow laugh, filling up a plate she had found and grabbing a fork putting the pan in the sink. "We are more alike right now than you would think."

"What? Are you talking about what Potter did?" Draco asked, following her into the living room.

Hermione snorted, "You're just so insightful."

Draco was actually offended, he and Granger were in no way alike, and he would prove it. "You stupid little girl! You are in no way like me; you don't have to face death every single day! You don't have to lie to survive! You don't have to face the world knowing that either way, no matter which side wins in this war, you haven't the smallest bloody chance of coming out on top!"

Hermione stared at her plate, "On the contrary, I have to face the death of my friends every day. I have to lie to myself and everyone else, that all of us will make it out of this war alive! By the way Malfoy, if you hadn't noticed, if Voldemort wins I'm killed or worse, and if Harry wins, I'm going to be alone. Don't tell me I don't understand, you pathetic little boy!"

Draco sneered, "You'll never understand!"

"Never understand what?"

"Just shut up!" Draco glared.

"Fine."

Draco all but snarled. This passive Hermione was really starting to get on his nerves; he wasn't used to getting no attention.

"Do you delight in giving me headaches," he asked as if put-upon.

Hermione lifted that eyebrow, "There's always upstairs if you tire of me."

Later that night, as Hermione laid down in her bed, she contemplated why Draco had, indeed, not left.

* * *

_A.N. I like this chappie, I love being horrible to Draco, but I will make it better soon! Plz R&R I like feed off the things... Please?_


	6. Hate And Desire

_A. N. Good grief I'm in a spastic mood...

* * *

_

Hermione rolled over yawning, stretching her arms wide. It was odd waking up knowing that she didn't have to begin her days fearing for her life anymore, the Cabin--in a way--was safe. Of course there was Malfoy to contend with, but he was nothing she couldn't handle. She rolled to the side putting her bare feet on the wooden floor and plodded towards the upstairs restroom.

Draco had seated himself on the couch... _Again_. He sighed as his bangs flew out of his face. _'Bored... Bored bored bored! And with Granger's mood lately, arguing with her no longer provides any form of entertainment...'_ Draco laughed at the irony as he heard a toilet upstairs flush. _'My life has most definitely gone down the shitter..." _

Shortly after Draco's brush with irony, Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She had to admit the Cabin was most definitely big enough for both of them; the bottom floor consisted of a joint living room and kitchen. The living room had a sofa and two large chairs with a fireplace on the far wall facing the furniture. The kitchen was a bit small, it had a sink and stove all lined up along the wall with a small open space which Hermione had quickly filled with a more than up-to-date espresso and coffee maker. With a smile she proceeded towards it. Thankfully, there were still some simple joys in life.

She flipped the on switch and busied herself with retrieving some milk and sugar for the caffeinated concoction and poured herself a cup.

Draco, who was _still_ sitting on the couch, a considerable distance away, smelled the coffee brewing, and winced. He despised the stuff. So naturally he let Hermione know.

"That _stuff_ is revolting." He said, pointing towards the coffee pot.

Hermione gave him a withering look over her cup. "I didn't ask you to drink it."

"I didn't ask to smell it either."

"Go get fucked, Malfoy."

Draco hid a smile; Finally the Granger he was more acquainted with was back. He turned his body on the couch to face the kitchen. He wasn't in the least bit surprised to see her sitting in there, the latest Daily Prophet in her hands. She did this every morning. The coffee was new but she always read the prophet. _'Probably scanning for anything about Potty and Weasel and her precious Order.'_

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Draco sneered, "Don't flatter yourself." _'Arrogant little...'_

"I was actually contemplating thoughts of suicide," she said offhandedly.

"Please do and do me the favor," Draco said, turning around to stare into the empty fireplace.

Hermione simply sipped her coffee. Once the cup was emptied she put it down in the sink and ran some water from the tap. _'It's such a nice day outside. It would be a pity to waste it.'_ So with that thought she strode towards the back door and opened it, breathing in the fresh air.

"Where are you going?" Draco called.

"To go jump off a cliff," she said offhandedly, shutting the door.

Draco waited a moment before turning around to stare out the window on the back door. _'What the... ?'_

Staring around the room was doing him little to no good. He needed to get back in touch with his fellow Death Eaters. The Cabin yielded no parchment and even if there was any there was no owl to deliver the letter. There was no Floo powder. He grumbled in his frustration, they had literally locked him in a cabin with bloody Granger and not a thing to do and absolutely no way of contacting the outside world. In short, he was bored.

Hermione returned later on in the day. Her hair had come out of the bun she had been putting it in lately and in the heat she had shed her robes. She was wearing muggle clothes including a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She glared at a tendril of hair hanging down in her face, _'Damn uncontrollable mess.'_ She was surprised when she could not find Malfoy in the living room. Cocking her head to the side she climbed the stairs doing her best not to run. If she had allowed Malfoy to escape she didn't even want to think about the consequences.

She burst into his room, throwing the door open only to find him curled up on his bed, seemingly sleeping. She narrowed her eyes, stepping forward and pulling her wand from inside her sleeve. She didn't trust Malfoy as far as she could throw him.

She leaned down closer to his face staring at a side of Malfoy she had not yet seen. It was a switch to say the least. There was no sneer, no derisive smile... He was just lying there... His hair was ruffled and he was in a pair of brown trousers and a white t-shirt. His breathing was even and deep.

Her curiosity satisfied she turned to leave the room and stubbed her toe on his nightstand. "Oh bloody..."

Next thing Hermione knew she was flat on her back staring up into alert steel gray eyes. "What are you doing in my room?" Draco hissed.

Startled, Hermione gripped her wand reassuringly. Good, she still had it. "Why should I tell you?" she smarted back.

"Because if you don't you'll regret it," he said, twisting his hand in her hair.

"What could you possibly do to me?" she hissed.

Draco didn't know what possessed him to do it. He wasn't stupid, she had her wand. He could insult her but she was expecting that. He could twist her hair until it really began to hurt but then there would be hell to pay when she did get away from him. He did the only thing he had left to do. He had hated her, loathed her beyond all comprehension and then...

... He kissed her.

* * *

_A. N. Don't ask me why this story I honestly don't know.._


	7. Not Because I Want To

Warm lips moved over hers, at first fierce and demanding, then the kiss softened. She stared up at Malfoy in shock. She felt his hand that once held hers captive slid down to cradle the side of her face and play with her hair. Her eyes slid closed and she relaxed to his uncharacteristic touch meeting his lips gently, her own hands running down the side of his face.

When oxygen became a dire need the two broke apart. Hermione was mildly pleased to see that she was not the only one in shock. Gasping she rolled to her side and out of his grasp. Fumbling for her feet she dashed to the door, slamming it and running down the stairs. Once outside she leaned up against the house and caught her breath. Her hands absent mindedly running across her tingling lips. _'What the…?'_

Draco sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair, he stared down at his other hand and noticed it was shaking. He was shaking from kissing Hermione Granger? Draco felt a surge of anger at himself. _'What in Merlin's beard was I thinking?! I can't… I kissed…' _He couldn't deny the rush the flowed through him when he though of her lips moving against his. He shook his head and tried to continue his nap, as fretful as it was.

Hermione came back in the backdoor and listened closely. There was no noise coming from Malfoy's room. In a flurry she grabbed her cloak and ran back out the door. She walked into the forest until she reached what looked like a glass dome that became more pronounced the closer she got. When she was close enough, Hermione licked her finger and ran it along the barrier and stepped through. Bracing herself she said, "Hogwarts." as the world began to spin.

The large oak doors loomed over her as she regained her sense of balance, pushing her cloak a little off her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. The entrance hall was empty, but footsteps could be heard coming closer. Hermione steeled herself and turned to face who came through the Great Hall. All she caught was a flash of inky jet black hair before she was tackled.

"'Mione!"

"Hello Harry," Hermione gasped. "I take it you're happy to see me?"

Harry's grip around her waist only became that much more restricting. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean it I swear. Please tell me you're back for good."

Hermione fought down the blush that spread across her cheeks and put her hands gently on his shoulders, "Harry, I can barely breathe."

"Oh!" Harry put her feet on the ground taking a step back but still holding her hand in his own. "'Mione, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said all that before."

Hermione didn't bother to fight the grin that spread across her face as she wrapper her arms around her friends neck. It felt like something clicked into place, like everything was going to be alright as long as she had Harry and Ron behind her. Sniffling she pulled away from him, "It's alright."

Harry smiled down at her, the jade in his eyes sparkling. "So, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Reality came crashing back down on Hermione like a ton of bricks and she raised her fingers to her lips. "I came because I needed to talk to Dumbledore."

Harry's face fell a little in disappointment as the turned and headed up the stairs. "So you're not back for good?"

"I'm afraid not. I can't leave Malfoy alone for long though. Who knows what he'll get into. I just… I'm sorry Harry. It's not like I want to stay around him, but I was given an order and now that I look back on it… Dumbledore was right. If I can turn Malfoy towards our side… He would be an impressive ally," Hermione said.

They reached the gargoyle and Hermione turned towards Harry. "I have to talk to him alone."

Harry nodded and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I understand. Don't be a stranger though, ok?"

Hermione nodded, watching him walk off down the corridors. Her heart was lighter than it had been since this whole fiasco started. With a little more of a bounce in her step she scaled the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Knocking against the door she listened quietly.

"Enter."

Hermione stepped through and graced her age old professor with a smile, "I needed to speak with you."

"One would imagine, since your presence here would otherwise be very questionable. What can I do for you today Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, staring at her over his half moon spectacles.

"It's about… It's about Draco, sir. He… I… We kissed. I didn't mean to, it just happened and I feel horribly about it and… What?" Hermione asked noticing the smile creeping across the professor's face.

"Clearly this is a matter for you and Mister Malfoy to be discussing."

Hermione's jaw hit the floor, "I can't talk to him about that!"

"On the contrary, you are speaking to me. What makes it so difficult to speak to him? Simply two men differing greatly in age, one you have kissed and one you have not. Honestly Miss Granger, you are the brightest witch of your age. Clearly you could have seen this for yourself." Dumbledore leaned forward on his elbows, entwining his fingers. Hermione noticed with a flare of anger that the twinkle hadn't gone away.

Crossing her arms, Hermione just glared.

"Also it is not wise to leave Mr. Malfoy to his own devices for very long. So that being said, I think you should be off now.' Dumbledore brought his hands together and clapped.

The next thing that met Hermione's eyes was the backdoor of the cabin. Throwing her arms up in frustration she stalked through the backdoor, slammed the door and threw herself on the couch. Draco simply lifted an eyebrow at the very un-Hermione-ish behavior from the kitchen. "Knickers in a twist Granger?"

Hermione turned to face him, she hadn't noticed him there in her anger. She simply glared at him and then turned to face the fireplace again. _'Stupid Malfoy with his stupid lips. Of course my knickers are in a twist and it's his bloody fault! He knows it too that git.'_

"Fine, I try to be civil and you can do nothing more than act like a mute with the maturity of a third year." Malfoy said.

"You're lecturing _me_ about maturity?" Hermione snorted. "And to think you came in right below me when they posted grades. Maturity Malfoy?! You kissed me! Why did you do that? What on this earth possessed you to think that you could just do that?"

"Sod off Granger, you kissed me back. So yes, I am lecturing you about maturity," Draco said, taking a sip of the tea he had been previously making.

"You still haven't answered my question," Hermione said, standing and walking towards him.

Draco glanced her way. "I don't intend to."

"You had bloody well better," Hermione hissed, catching his eyes and glaring for all she was worth. She tried her best to ignore the rush of anticipation she felt when he put his cup down and turned, moving towards her slowly.

'_What in the bloody hell am I doing?! I am not going to… That's it, I'll make Granger fall all googly eyed for me, then when she doesn't suspect it. I'll grab her wand and I'll leave. That's why I'm going to kiss her again, not because I want to … never because I want to.' _Draco leaned towards her pushing her slightly back against the kitchen table, his hand shooting out and grabbing the back of her neck.

Hermione felt the pressure from his hand and fought it all she was worth, "Don't you dare!"

Draco smiled, "Then stop me."

Next thing she knew his lips were on top of hers and his hand was at the small of her back. What she would never admit was that she was kissing him back, that one of her hands was wrapped around his bicep and the other on the side of his face.

And that her wand was in the pocket of her jeans… And she could have stopped him.

And she would never admit she didn't.

* * *

_A. N. haha, I had fun with this chappie._


End file.
